Heads Will Roll
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Hermione felt that the Ministry was taking too long to round up the remaining Death Eaters, so she wanted to take matters into her own hands. She only needed a partner in crime. WIP & AU
1. This Head I Hold

**Heads will Roll**

**Chapter One**

**This Head I Hold**

* * *

"THE EDGE, there is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is, are the ones who have gone over."

- **Hunter S. Thompson**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that it was happening. They had been caught, but she wasn't going to give up. They'd been in so many sticky situations that they've always pulled through them by the skin of their teeth, but pulled through them they did. It looked so bleak and she wasn't sure if they could get around this. Hermione was a logical person and she knew that there was a possibility that they wouldn't be able to pull this off, but even in her lowest moments she felt a little spark of hope. This would be no different. She still felt that tiny spark of hope buried deep down, but she had to admit that is wasn't as bright as it usually was.

She gave Harry and Ron another look, both of them wearing their expressions fiercely. Ron's face was a mixture of anger, fear, and determination. Harry's was full of determination as well as fear. She knew that it wasn't fear just for him, but for her and Ron as well. He never wanted this for them. He had spoken adamantly against their decision, but they wore him down. This was their choice. Something he never had. Hermione wondered what they saw when they looked at her face. Hermione always believed the eyes were the window to the soul; did her eyes belie something else that she didn't know she was feeling? She could feel the stirrings of fear, of course. She could feel the Gryffindor bravery that she had been mocked for slowly replacing part of her fear. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her weak. It was what they already thought and she wouldn't give in.

She didn't have enough time to think about it any further, however as she felt the hand that was clamped down on her upper arm tighten as they prepared to Apparate. A moment later, they were staring at Malfoy Manor. A chill ran down her spine. This is where Voldemort was stationed after all, and they were being led directly to him. Hermione swallowed and let herself be half-dragged past the gates and down the long path that led to the front door.

Bellatrix Lestrange was silhouetted by the light spilling out from the doorway. Her thick, curly black hair was in disarray and had Hermione been in a mood to joke would surely think that it rivaled her own. Bellatrix's heavy-lidded eyes landed on the people in front of her.

"And what do we have here, hm?" she asked in her most chilling of tones.

"I believe we've got Potter and his friends," Fenrir Greyback spoke up.

Bellatrix's eyes widened a bit at that statement. "Well! Bring them in and we'll let Draco see if he recognizes them." With that, she wheeled around on her heel and walked out of sight.

Hermione bit her lip as she was half-dragged once again. She looked around as they made their way through the manor. She had always wondered in what kind of place a person like Draco Malfoy would live. It was bigger than she imagined, but the coldness of each room that they passed only affirmed his personality and behavior to her all the more. Her natural curiosity would have rather been appeased under better circumstances than being possibly led to her death.

The trip was finally over when they stopped in a large room. Hermione continued to look around. It was a grand room, one that she could never see herself being in, but grand nonetheless.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you, Mudblood?" Hermione heard Bellatrix address her.

Hermione's eyes focused back on Bellatrix's enraged dark ones. She had to tamp down her natural affinity to answer a question. Bellatrix was volatile and unstable. Hermione didn't want to make a wrong move and possibly get hexed or worse, so she stared at her not wanting to look away for even a second.

"Well, am I?" she snapped impatiently.

"N-no," Hermione stuttered.

Bellatrix gave her one last scathing look before she turned and motioned for Draco to walk towards her.

Hermione watched as he got up from his chair and walked slowly over to his aunt. Hermione saw a flicker of fear and perhaps worry. She was confused by this. Why would Draco have anything to fear or worry about? If he proved to them that they were definitely who they all thought they were, his family would be treated like royalty. If he somehow didn't think it was them - which Hermione thought would be impossible to lie about - they would simply do away with them. Hermione didn't know if they would kill them or simply imprison them. Neither was appealing.

"Now Draco, come." Bellatrix led him by the hand over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Be a good boy and tell us if this is really Potter and his friend, all right?" Bellatrix asked in a sugary sweet voice that only sent a jolt of fear through Hermione.

Hermione stood straighter, jutted her chin and looked above Draco's head. She couldn't look him in the eye while he decided their fate knowing that he may be the last face she may see.

She heard him walk towards them until he was only a few feet away from them.

"Look closely, Draco. If this is them, then we will be restored to our rightful glory. So be certain."

Hermione could hear Draco breathing from where she stood. She could feel her hands shaking slightly. It took all of her control not to let the rest of her shake as well. Hermione chanced a glance at Harry and Ron. Harry looked calm from where she stood and she envied him. Ron looked furious and Hermione wished that he would calm down. She knew that it was impossible, but it wouldn't help their situation.

"I'm not really sure. It's hard to tell," Draco said quietly.

"Are you certain, Draco?" Lucius asked his son from his position from across the room.

"Maybe," he said firmly as he dragged his eyes over the three of them.

Bellatrix gave him a skeptical look, but told him he could go sit back down. "Call him, Lucius," she said throwing a hand carelessly his way. "If the boy's wrong, I can always blame it on you. It wouldn't be the first time you let him down." She sneered.

Lucius's jaw clenched, but he rolled up his left sleeve nonetheless. His finger was poised to touch the dark inky surface of his Mark when Bellatrix gasped.

Bellatrix's dark eyes swept over them, but stopped when she noticed the glinting of the sword. Her eyes grew impossibly wide before she slowly lifted her head to look at the small group in front of her. Her features were relaxed, but you could see the anger simmering right under the surface.

"How did you get that?" she asked in a quiet yet smoldering voice as she pointed to the sword.

"They had it when we found them," one of the snatchers told her.

Fear washed over her features for the shortest of seconds before it was replaced with unrelenting rage. "I'm going to ask you again, how did you get the sword?! Did you steal it from my vault?"

She looked at all three of them, but they didn't say anything. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and shook her. "Answer me, you disgusting little Mudblood! Did you take the sword from my vault?" she asked in a staccato.

"No! It's a copy! We found it!"

"I don't fucking believe you! Wormtail!" she called.

"Yes, Bellatrix?" he asked cowering behind her.

"Take the boys down to the dungeons. I'm going to interrogate the little Mudblood bitch," she said, smiling sweetly.

"No! Get your hands off of her!" Ron bellowed.

"Quiet, blood traitor! You'll be next if I kill her," she said sweetly.

Ron struggled and yelled as Peter Pettigrew took him away. Hermione could still hear him when the door shut behind them.

"How sweet. The blood traitor didn't want you to fall prey to me. Have no fear, he can join you once I'm done; that is if you don't tell me the truth." Bellatrix slid a long, dirty nail down Hermione's cheek before throwing her to the ground.

Hermione felt a searing pain as her head made contact with the wooden floor. Bellatrix stood above her brandishing her wand. "Now, I will ask you again, Mudblood scum, how did you come to have that sword in your possession?"

"I-I told you, w-we found it! It's a copy!"

"Liar!" She pointed her wand at her. "If you just tell the truth, I wouldn't have to torture you as I'm about to now." Bellatrix kneeled down and dug her nails into Hermione's arm before she grabbed her wand like a quill. She pushed Hermione's sleeve up and pressed the end of her wand down upon her skin.

The pain was excruciating. Hermione bit down on her lip until it bled and clawed at the ground with her free arm. She refused to give her the satisfaction of screaming. It felt like someone was stabbing her with an extremely sharp quill over and over again. She thought that it had to be what Harry experienced when he was in detention with Umbridge. Hermione prayed that it would be over.

Her prayer was answered when Bellatrix stopped carving into her skin. Hermione was panting and could taste the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. She reluctantly swallowed it down.

"Now, tell me the truth or I'll do it again. I will break you until you finally tell me the truth, Mudblood."

"I-I t-told you the t-truth!"

"And I think you're lying. See, that's the problem; I don't fucking believe you because you aren't telling me how you got into my vault to steal that sword. Now, tell the truth!" she shrieked.

"We found i-it! It isn't real!" Hermione said loudly, desperately.

"I see you're sticking to your story. Very well then, _CRUCIO!_"

The spell assaulted Hermione's body. It felt like hot needles piercing every inch of skin, muscle, and bone. She let out a shriek of pain as it intensified. Through her own screaming, she could hear Ron's yells from the dungeon. She could barely concentrate on it when the pain was taking over every nerve ending in her body. Just when she felt like she was going to pass out, the spell finally stopped. Tears and blood slid down her face. She tried to raise her uninjured arm, but it felt like a lead weight.

"Had enough yet, Mudblood? If you just tell me how you took it, I will stop this."

Hermione knew that her statement was a lie. Bellatrix would continue to torture her until she was dead regardless of her answer.

"No yo-you w-wouldn't!"

Bellatrix cracked one of her smiles that showed all of her teeth and just how crazy she really was. Hermione didn't have the strength to recoil. "You're right. Maybe you are as smart as they say, but that's too damn bad. All of your intelligence didn't get you out of this situation, did it? If you weren't a Mudblood, you would have made a fantastic Death Eater. What a shame," she said wistfully as shook her head sadly. "Still sticking to your story then?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but warily watched as Bellatrix lifted her wand once again. She braced herself for the onslaught of pain she was about to receive.

"_Crucio!_"

The searing pain tore through her body once again. She didn't try to stop the scream that bubbled up her throat. She screamed until her voice grew hoarse. She could barely stay awake and she knew she was going to black out; she welcomed it.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. The war had been over for a year already, but she was still having dreams about Bellatrix Lestrange and how she tortured her on the floor of the Malfoys' drawing room. She had never felt like herself after that. She tried explaining to Ron and Harry about this, but they told her it was normal for people who have suffered during the war, as did the Healers. She knew that no one really felt like themselves either, but there was just something that she felt lurking just below the surface of her unconscious that she knew wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She had done research on the effects the Cruciatus Curse could have on people, but there wasn't enough to go on. People were either tortured to insanity - like the Longbottoms - or they died. It was very rare to be survive the way she had. That's what frustrated her the most. She didn't know if it had to do with her torture, or if it was because of the war in general.

Hermione had been seeking therapy to try to help her sort through everything that happened only one year ago, but it didn't seem to help her whatsoever. Hermione felt like she was stuck. She had never felt this way before; it was maddening. She was a very logical person and could always see a way out of everything, but not this. It was the only thing that seemed to be holding her back from living normally, whatever that was anymore.

Hermione started working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after she sat her N.E.W.T.S. She became obsessed with trying to find the Death Eaters who had escaped after Voldemort was finally defeated. Most of all, she wanted to find Bellatrix.

The one woman who constantly haunted her dreams was still out there somewhere, free. Who knows if she was still out there torturing other people? Hermione couldn't stand to think about that. It set her teeth on edge. She felt the Ministry was taking too long with trying to find her and the rest of the Death Eaters. She wanted to take matters into her own hands.

Her thoughts scared her. She had never thought about hunting people down even if they did deserve it. Hermione had always thought about bring people to justice and not just going around and doing what one person thought was right. It was what she had believed in since she found out about Voldemort and how he wanted to eradicate people like her. But something drove her to believe that she needed to find Bellatrix and take out as many people as she could along the way. The thing was that she couldn't do this on her own. She needed someone to help her.

She automatically dismissed Harry, Ron, and the rest of her friends. They would never go for it, plus she didn't want to drag them out to camp out for who knew how long. It wouldn't be fair to bring them back to the very places they were all trying to forget about, especially when they were trying to get their lives back to a semblance of normalcy. They would think she was going mad, and perhaps she was. They would try to stop her, and the thing was that she didn't want to be stopped. And that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Hermione got on the lift that morning not expecting many people to be on it at that time. She was surprised when the doors opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. He looked at her briefly, before his line of vision switched elsewhere. Hermione was stunned. She had never seen him come in this early and even if he had, she hadn't noticed. She stepped onto the lift and automatically turned her back to him.

It was odd; they both worked in the same department - the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - but they had never interacted. Draco was an Auror, which had shocked her to no end when Harry had told her. Hermione worked in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It was a mouthful whenever anyone asked what she did now, but it was an important job.

Hermione glanced at him a few times from the corner of her eye. In a year, so much had changed, including Draco Malfoy. He was still as tall as ever, but he wasn't the same gaunt boy who stood in his family's drawing room watching her getting tortured. The brief instant their eyes met before she got on the lift, she could see the resolve behind them. She wondered what drove him to become an Auror. So many questions about the man standing behind her were whirling around her brain that she almost didn't notice that the lift stopped and the doors opened. Hermione blinked a few times trying to clear all the questions away before she did something stupid like ask him one of them.

The two occupants of the lift were quiet. Hermione didn't know if she should walk out of the lift first, or let Draco do it. It seemed they both were contemplating the same thing, until Draco finally spoke up.

"After you, Granger," he said quietly.

Hermione was startled by the sound of his voice, and most of all, the lack of venom when he pronounced her last name. She looked up at him quickly and noticed his grey eyes were on her. She could feel the heat of her embarrassment color her cheeks, so she tipped her head to him in a quick thanks as she tried to walk at a normal pace, and not scurry away like a scared little mouse.

In the safety of her office, Hermione placed her bag down on the couch sitting on the opposite wall of her desk. She wondered if Draco's reason to become an Auror had anything to do with her latest mission. How would she even begin to ask such a question? So Hermione began to pace her office, thinking up a plan.


	2. No More Losing this War

**Chapter Two**

**No More Losing this War**

* * *

_"I'm always looking, and I'm always asking questions."_

-Anne Rice

* * *

Hermione paced around her office for what felt like hours but in reality, it hadn't been that long at all. She was going to talk to him today; she had decided just this morning when she exited the lift. But how? How was she going to go to Draco Malfoy and ask such a personal question? She wasn't sure if he still hated her; even if he didn't, how could she ask such a question? She was Hermione Granger: the one who spouted off facts, questions, and answers, he was Draco Malfoy: the person who had teased her to no end and had witnessed one of the worst days of her life.

A shudder went down her spine as the images involuntarily replayed before her eyes. Hermione walked over to her desk and placed both hands down on it, spreading her fingers over the glossy cherry wood. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her breathing and racing thoughts, a technique her therapist had taught her. She couldn't lose control, not today.

A knock sounded at the door. Hermione took one last deep breath before turning around and opening the door. Harry stood there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said with a lot more enthusiasm than she felt at the moment.

"Morning. You're here early," he said as he moved into the office and shut the door behind him.

Hermione walked over to her desk and sat behind it as Harry took a seat on her couch. "I'm usually in quite early, Harry, but since I couldn't sleep, I thought I might as well come in and get a handle on the things I have to do today. You're here early as well. Is there something going on?" Concern laced her voice.

Harry let out a sigh and the smile slowly slid from his face as he looked at her solemnly. "Mione."

She knew that tone and it never bode well.

His green eyes bore into her brown ones. "You know what Kingsley said: if you're not doing so well you don't have to come in."

Hermione put down the paper she had been looking over and ran a hand over her face. "Honestly, Harry, you know I can't do that. I have just as much to do as you, and _you_ don't take a break. We're the same in that aspect. We don't take breaks; if we aren't doing anything, we feel useless. Also, you never answered my question."

"You're right, Hermione. I just worry about you, you know? I worry about Ron, too, but it seems with him helping George out, it's helping the both of them. They have each other whereas..." Harry trailed off.

"I don't have anyone. I get it. My parents are still in Australia and I want to get them back, but at the same time, they might be happier there. Who am I to disturb that?"

"I don't mean that you're alone. You are not alone. You have me, Ron, Gin, and the Weasleys," he explained quickly.

"I know I do, Harry, and I'm extremely grateful, but you're right. I don't have that connection with anyone else like you do with Ginny. Ron and I... it's been hard. After we kissed during the battle, it seemed that it was going somewhere, but I realized later that it was just the heat of the moment," she told him dismissively. "So, what is happening today that you're here so early, hmm?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry gave her a pitying look; she quickly averted her eyes so that she didn't wouldn't have to see it. "Well, there's a raid today. Someone found the whereabouts of a few Death Eaters."

Hermione's head snapped up then.

"No, not Bellatrix. Just a few small-time Death Eaters."

Harry knew that Hermione wanted Bellatrix caught just as badly as he did, but what he didn't know was that she wanted Bellatrix dead.

Hermione nodded and went back to her paper. "Be careful," she told him.

"You know I will. I always am." He gave her a smile and started to stand up.

Hermione's eyes scanned over the paper before an idea hit her. Harry had to know something about Draco. She looked up as Harry opened the door.

"Harry, wait!"

He turned around and looked at her expectantly. She motioned for him to shut the door; he complied. Hermione hopped up from her desk and walked towards him.

"I have a question. I'm not sure if you can answer it, but I have to at least try," she told him quickly. He gave her a look to continue.

"All right, this may seem weird, but my curiosity has gotten the better of me and since I ran into him this morning, it just had me thinking about it."

Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders."Calm down. Just ask me."

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly. "Why did Draco Malfoy become an Auror?" she asked him seriously.

Harry lifted both eyebrows until they disappeared under his wild fringe. "Well, whatever you were going to ask, I wasn't expecting that at all," he said with an uneasy laugh.

"I know that everyone has to tell their head of the department why they want to join, but I didn't know if it was something secret, or if you could share."

"It is very personal and I don't know if I should tell you. Why do you want to know?"

"I ran into him in the lift this morning and I was just wondering. For someone like him to become an Auror, it's just shocking. I know it's been a year and all, but it's still strange."

Harry looked at her for a minute and she hoped that the curiosity excuse would work. Harry often knew when she was lying. She had never been a great liar, and she often wore her feelings plainly on her face. He finally nodded, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone! I mean it, Hermione," he said sternly.

"I promise."

"All right." Harry walked back to the couch and mussed the back of his hair a little before he began to speak again. "Malfoy said he wanted to join because he knew from the night that he pointed his wand at Dumbledore that he wasn't like them , the Dark, and he wanted to change. He wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to help round up those who had wronged him , and countless others; he wanted to put the Death Eaters where they belonged. As you know, I was at his hearing after the war. I vouched for him because from watching him up on that tower, I knew he wasn't a killer. Even when we were in his drawing room, I could see that he just wanted it all to end, like we did. He may have tried to threaten us in the Room of Requirement, but he didn't want to do it."

Hermione was quiet for awhile. She was stunned! Draco Malfoy wanted to round up those who wronged him and others, like her. He wanted to redeem himself. It was definitely something she never thought she would hear.

"Wow," she finally said.

"I know. He was just caught up in something he couldn't get away from and I could sympathize with that. I had the responsibility of needing to defeat Voldemort looming over my head ever since I was born and I couldn't get out of that, not until I defeated him. Malfoy couldn't get out of his duty to his family until he changed the way he thought; that was what he did." Harry stood again. "Does that help satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry."

"No problem." He walked over and hugged her. "I shouldn't be gone long. So, do me a favor and go check on Gin after work. I know how she is whenever I leave."

"I will. And be careful."

He released her and gave her a smile. "I will." With that, he left her office.

Hermione walked back to her chair and sat down. She swiveled it around until she was facing the fake windows that let in light to her office. She had so much to process about Draco Malfoy. It seemed that he really wasn't the same person she knew in school. So much had changed in such a small amount of time. What a difference a year made indeed.

Thinking about what Harry had told her confirmed what she'd assumed. He was after the same thing she was and maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to go along with her. Hermione turned her chair back around and started working on the things on her desk. She had a bit of time to think of a proper plan to present to Malfoy when he got back from his mission. It felt good to have something to focus all of her energy on again.

* * *

After work, Hermione did as Harry asked her: she Floo-ed to Harry and Ginny's house. They had married quickly after the war ended. They both didn't want to spend anymore useless time apart. It was something to celebrate after all of the horrible things the Weasleys had gone through during the war.

As she walked through Grimmauld Place, Hermione stuck her head into many of the rooms downstairs, but there was no sign of the redhead. Hermione placed her hands on her hips in contemplation. She made her way up another flight of stairs before calling out for Ginny. She didn't want to wake up Mrs. Black.

The redhead poked her head over the railing from the floor above. "I'm up here!"

Hermione made her way up another flight of stairs before she walked into the bedroom that Harry and Ginny had claimed as theirs. Ginny was sitting on the floor going through a few things. Hermione sat down on a chair that wasn't covered in clothing and papers.

"Hullo!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Hello! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking around at the clutter.

"Cleaning out Harry's and my school trunks. I promised myself I would do it months ago, but I suppose now is as good a time as any." She turned her brown eyes on Hermione and gave a smile.

"Trying to keep yourself busy so you don't have to think about Harry being gone?" Hermione guessed.

"You're too smart for your own good, honestly," Ginny teased, throwing something into a pile.

"No, not at all. It's just that you're organizing and cleaning now, when you didn't want to months ago; I just put two and two together."

Ginny sighed. "I suppose I was quite obvious. Now, what brings you here? Wait," she paused, holding up a hand, "don't tell me. My husband sent you here to play babysitter." She raised a red eyebrow at her. /br

"Maybe you're just too smart for your own good," Hermione said, throwing Ginny's words back at her.

"Nah, I just know my husband. He thinks I'm going to lose my mind whilst he's away. As you can see, I keep myself quite busy." She gestured to the cluttered mess all over the room. "Plus, with Quidditch practice going on, I am knackered. He underestimates me."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I believe he does underestimate you, or he's just as worried about you as you are about him. I find it endearing"

Ginny shook her head slowly, a smile making its way to her lips. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Love him."

"That's all I can do, honestly."

The two girls lapsed into silence for a moment. "Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

Ginny snorted. "That would be wonderful; if you don't mind helping."

Hermione let out a short laugh. "Ginny, you're underestimating me."

Hermione took off her shoes and sat on the floor beside Ginny and started working alongside her.

* * *

Two hours later, the mess was contained and organized. Hermione stretched and cracked a few bones. There was nothing like organizing things to really put everything into perspective. Ginny stretched beside her.

"Thanks for helping me, Hermione. I would have been stuck here doing this all night, even if I used magic."

Hermione waved a dismissive hand at Ginny. "It was nothing. It was fun."

"Fun?"

"Well, yes. I got to spend time with you and we did something productive. Fun."

Ginny laughed. "Sometimes, I will never understand how your brain works."

Both women stood up . "Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Famished."

"Good! Mum cooked and brought some things over last night. I worry about her sometimes. She doesn't have all of us at home anymore and I think she really hates the fact that she doesn't have all of us to cook for."

"Probably. She's had a full house for so long that now that everyone's gone, it's hard to adjust."

"We'll all be back during holidays. She can come visit any of us any time she wants."

"It's still not the same."

"I know. We'll have to organize family dinners each week."

"That would probably be a great idea."

Ginny gave her a smile as they made their way to the kitchen. Ginny took out all of the food and placed it on the table. Hermione's stomach gave out a loud growl as she looked over the delicious food. Before they could dig in, the Floo activated and Ron stepped out.

"I swear, you must have a built-in alarm that tells you when people are about to eat," Ginny said to her brother.

He smiled at her. "I wish, but I do have great timing. Hi, 'Mione!"

"Hello, Ron."

Ginny grabbed another plate and some silverware for her brother. The three of them dug in after that.

Things between Ron and Hermione weren't awkward. They were still the best of friends. After they had shared that kiss during the war, it had seemed like the thing that had been missing between them for so long, but after the war had ended and they tried out a relationship, they found out they worked better as friends. There was no bad blood between the two of them after the break-up, but it had been a little awkward for awhile.

Everything was fine now and they were all enjoying each other's company. It felt like old times at the Gryffindor table or around the Weasleys' table during school holidays. It was definitely something Hermione had missed. She knew that her talk with Ginny about family meals was something that would work out.

After a fantastic meal and dessert, Hermione decided to head home. She had moved back to her childhood home. She often found herself going through family albums looking at her parents' faces. The pictures that used to contain her were still in there and seeing it often made her sad, but she loved them and wanted to feel connected to them somehow.

Harry and Ron had asked her months after the war if she was going to go to her parents and return their memories back. She didn't know then and she didn't know now. She knew that her parents would be angry with her once they knew what she had done to them. She had promised them that she would never use her magic against them but she had in the end, albeit for their own protection.

She found herself wondering if their life in Australia was something that made them happy. They didn't even know they had a daughter and she often wondered if they even wanted kids. So many _what ifs_ came to mind whenever she looked through the photo album. She did want to at least see them and determine if they were doing all right. She would make her decision to return their memories then.

Which brought her back to her mission; finding out that Draco Malfoy wanted the same thing she did suggested that it was highly probable she could get him to agree with her and come along. She still didn't know how she would broach the subject without revealing that she knew why he wanted to become an Auror. Just like Harry said, it was a personal, private thing, and she didn't want to break the fragile-state of that secret.

Hermione sat there in the overstuffed arm chair with Crookshanks purring on her lap, thinking of a plan. Soon, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She almost upset poor Crookshanks as she stood up abruptly. The feline glowered at her before he stalked away to find another place to sleep.

She looked at the harried feline and gave him an 'I'm sorry' look before she thought about her plan. It was perfect! She would need to speak to the Minister tomorrow and wait until the Aurors came back so she could do this properly. Hermione headed to bed that night feeling better than she had in awhile; nightmares didn't plague her for once.

* * *

Harry and the other Aurors came back three days later. Hermione was so happy to see that he was unscathed that she hugged him when he came into her office.

"I'm knackered. I just came to tell you that I'm all right. I'm heading home to sleep for at least a day," Harry told her.

"Go right ahead. You deserve it. I'll see you soon."

He gave her a wave and headed home.

Hermione knew that Malfoy was back and that now was the time to speak to him. She had spoken to Kingsley the day after determining her plan. Kingsley had approved it readily. She thought it was almost too easy.

Now came the hard part: she had to actually ask Malfoy if he wanted to accompany her. Hermione made sure that her robes were smoothed down before she exited her office and headed towards the Auror Office .

She found Malfoy's office easily enough. She took a deep breath before she knocked. There wasn't a sound in the office as she pressed her ear to the door. Without warning, the door swung open, Hermione almost tumbling inside. She straightened just in time so that she wouldn't fall on top of Malfoy, but the look on his face was one of shock and curiosity.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized quickly as heat made its way to her cheeks.

"It's all right," he said slowly. "Were you trying to listen through my door?" He raised a pale eyebrow, his grey eyes full of confusion and possibly amusement.

"Oh, no, I mean yes! I didn't know if you were here or not. Harry had gone home and I didn't know if you had as well." Hermione knew that she was rambling, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Nope, I'm still here. May I help you with something?" he asked, leaning against his door frame.

"Yes, actually, I have an important favor to ask of you. Could we go inside and talk about this?" she asked him hopefully.

Draco gave her a strange look before he moved aside and gestured for her to come inenter. He followed her in and shut the door behind him. He placed a silencing charm on his office and sat in his chair. He placed his elbows on the desk and interlaced his hands, waiting for her to speak.

Sitting in front of him now, Hermione definitely felt nervous as his grey eyes seemed to be piercing through her very soul.

"So, what is it that you need to ask me?" he asked curiously.

He didn't sound impatient or even put out, so Hermione gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and wrapped it around her like a blanket before she opened her mouth and let the question fall from it.


	3. I Just Needed You to Know

******Author's note:** I'd like to thank my beta Pagan. She is wonderful! So it has been a bit. The last two chapters have been beta'd and I've changed some things, so you can take a look at those if you want. I was going to do NaNoWriMo but school decided to rear its ugly head and make me do work (pout), but next week I am off and I can hopefully write more of this! Anyway, on with it then.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I Just Needed You to Know**

* * *

"_How ridiculous and how strange to be surprised at anything which happens in life"_

**― Marcus Aurelius**

* * *

Draco Malfoy still couldn't seem to wrap his head around the presence of Hermione Granger in his office; he couldn't quite believe it when the bushy-haired woman had stridden into his room. Draco hadn't seen her—really seen her—since that time they'd both sat their NEWTs until recently on the lift, several days ago. He knew that she worked in the Ministry; everyone knew that, but he didn't know which department. Seeing her sitting primly in front of him only confused and intrigued him more. Hermione Granger had actively sought him out to ask for a favor. Never in all of his nineteen years had he thought that the woman whom he hated, and whom he knew had hated him, would ask him for a favor.

Draco sat back in his chair and watched as she fidgeted, no doubt, thinking of the best possible way to frame her question. Years ago, Draco would have loved to watch the ex-Gryffindor feel uncomfortable under his stony gaze, but now that he was no longer concerned about bitter House rivalries and most of all blood status, he felt genuine interest. As she continued to think about how she wanted to word whatever it was she wanted to ask him, Draco couldn't help but look her over. She looked older, worn out; that was just what happened when you had fought a war. Mostly, she looked the same, but there was definitely something about her that caused Draco's observation of her to pause for just a the tiniest of seconds before his eyes continued to take her in. The thought of what could possibly be so different about the woman sitting in front of him now was gone the moment he'd tried to pinpoint it. Whatever it was, he had seen it before, had been relegated to the back of his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by her words. His eyes refocused back on her face as she opened her mouth and let her words spill from it. He raised his pale eyebrows in shock. This was the second time she had shocked him in one day.

"Malfoy, did you hear me?" Hermione inquired as she watched the shock slip away as quickly as it had come.

"Yes, I heard you, Granger. Let me get this straight." He paused holding up a finger so that she wouldn't speak. He knew her proclivity for speaking when someone else had ordered her not to. Again, he was shocked she actually let him mull over her words and speak before she decided to open her mouth again. He almost didn't know who she was."You want _me_, not Potter or Weasley, but _me_ to accompany you to Australia." He placed his elbows on the desk and leaned towards her, interlacing his long, thin fingers. "Why?"

He couldn't help but question her sanity. Why would she want him to go with her? They hadn't spoken in years. Even when they did speak to each other, it hadn't been the least bit civil. Draco wanted to ask if she had lost her mind, but he knew that it would only offend her. He almost snorted at that last thought. When they were younger, it always seemed that everything offended the ferocious Gryffindor.

Draco watched as she played with her hands and bit her plump bottom lip. It seemed like she was at a loss just like he was. His attention drifted to her action before he looked back at her eyes. He was about to ask her again when she finally opened her mouth and, in the same fashion as before, let the words just tumble from her lips.

"Harry and Ron, they mean well, but sometimes it's overbearing. They'll coddle me and tell me that I'm doing the right thing. What if I'm not? With you, you would be there to do a job and be done with it. I need that, the unattached, aloof companion that won't let me dwell, someone who will remind me that I'm there for a reason and can give me advice without being biased. I know you won't let me back down," she told him as her eyes met his again.

Draco sucked in a breath at the intensity of her eyes boring into his. Those brown eyes that he had often associated with her blood; the blood he saw run down her arm and the column of her neck showing him what he suspected: their blood was one and the same. He had often heard that his gaze made people uncomfortable and he thought he understood that now. Even though his face never gave anything away, his eyes were the most expressive part of him. It was the same with Granger. Her eyes were so open and honest that he felt like he was falling into a lake and drowning. Her blind faith in him made him want to squirm and tell her to stop looking at him like that, but he wouldn't, couldn't, tell her that.

He finally looked away.

"I guess you're right. I'm not attached to you, or the situation, and it would be better than an overbearing Potter and Weasley. Why do you have to go to Australia, anyway?"

That uncomfortable look made its way to her face once again. Draco had never been a patient person, but his Auror training had taught him to be one. He waited for her to speak.

"My parents. My parents are there because before the war—" Her voice wavered and she swallowed before going on: "I removed their memories of me and gave them a new identity so no one would find them while I was away."

Draco blinked twice. He knew that Hermione Granger was strong. He had witnessed for himself just how strong she really was, but to remove her parents' memories and send them away without them even knowing who she was made Draco's head spin.

He thought joining the Death Eaters would help protect his parents and that was what desperation and the love for his family made him think of first, but he couldn't fathom the possibly of never seeing them again, or of them not knowing who he was. It was no secret that he and his parents weren't the loving sort, but he did love them and it was why had he joined when he'd never wanted to. Draco learned more about Hermione Granger now than he had since he was eleven years old.

"Wow," he said in a whisper.

Hermione remained silent as she let him process the information she had given him.

"Did you talk to Kingsley about this already?" he questioned next.

Hermione nodded her head. "I spoke to him before approaching you."

Draco nodded his head once. Of course she had. If anything, she was thorough with everything she did. That was what he had learned about her over the years at Hogwarts together. Why should that change now?

Draco mulled over what all she had told him, but it was still too much. He needed more time to think about it, especially without her sitting in front of him looking as if she was going to jump over his desk and tell him how much she believed in him. He rubbed a hand over his face and let out a breath.

"Listen, Granger, I need a little time to think about this. When do you need a definite answer?" He made sure not to look directly into her eyes this time.

"By the end of the week. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Draco nodded again. "Very well. I'll think about this and get back to you tomorrow," he told her clearly dismissing her.

Hermione, quick to cotton on to non-verbal and verbal commands, gave him a quick smile and left his office as quickly as she'd come.

Draco slumped back in his chair and swiveled it around until he was facing the fake windows that made him feel as if he wasn't stuck underground all day, even if he really was. He stood quickly from his chair and stared pacing. Having Hermione Granger pay him a visit felt like this was karma. Karma, for having called her a Mudblood; karma, for having hexed her and then watched her already large teeth grow at an alarming rate; karma, for having watched her suffer at the hands of his deranged aunt. It was almost as if he _had_ to help her.

He didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want this to seem like he was only helping her because of all of the cruel things he'd ever done to her. He wanted it to be because _he_ wanted to.

Draco sat back down at his desk and started working on his reports. He would think about this more when he was at home. For now, he would distract himself from thinking about Hermione Granger and her strange behavior.

* * *

When Hermione shut the door to Draco's office, she closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had done it; she had spoken to him and he'd listened to her. Walking back to her office, Hermione couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at her lips. She had lied to him and briefly—very briefly—she wondered if he would be proud of her for being so Slytherin-like. She banished the thought.

Hermione had to do one more thing that day before she could deem it successful. She sat at her desk and looked at the paperwork that awaited for her. She saw it, but she wasn't seeing it. Her mind was occupied with the thoughts of the talk that would happen later that night.

So occupied was she that she barely heard the knock on her door. She jumped when she heard someone call out her name. Putting a hand over her frantically beating heart, Hermione moved her brown eyes to look up at her guest. Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

"Ron, I didn't know you were stopping by," she finally said after her heart slowed.

He bounced on the balls of his feet. "To be honest, I didn't know I was stopping by either until I went home for lunch and Mum told me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

Hermione nodded. It would be easier to speak to Harry and Ron now that they would all be in one place. "I'll be there," said Hermione, flashing a smile.

"Brilliant. Honestly, I think Mum would have had my head if I didn't get you to say yes."

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Molly. I'll see you tonight then. The usual time?"

Ron nodded. "See you."

Hermione gave him another smile before he backed out of her office and closed the door behind him.

Still unable to concentrate on the work in front of her, Hermione placed her elbow on the desk and rested her chin upon her balled fist. She could have warned Ron ahead of time that she would be speaking to him and Harry tonight about something important, but she knew how they were when they knew she had something to tell them they often took guesses at what it could be which usually annoyed her to no end. No, she would be using the element of surprise and hopefully that surprise would stave off any anger for the time being.

Yes, that was what she hoped for. Letting out a soft sigh, Hermione tucked an errant curl behind her ear before she finally continued with her work.

* * *

Apparating outside the wards around the Burrow, Hermione made her way down the familiar path she had been taking for seven years now. Walking closer to the house that could only be standing because of magic, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was familiar and it felt like home.

Not even bothering to knock on the door—she was sure no one would hear it if she did—Hermione let herself inside. The noise that she'd heard from the outside was ten times louder once she made her way inside. Molly spotted her before the rest of the people in the house. The matriarch made her way over to the woman she often thought of as a daughter and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Letting her go, she looked her over. Hermione, feeling as if Molly was going to tell her she was too thin, beat her to the punch.

"I'm famished and everything smells wonderful. Do you need any help?"

Molly shook her graying red head. "No, dear, go outside with everyone else. Dinner will be done soon."

Hermione gave her a smile before she headed out the back door where the majority of the noise was coming from.

A long table was placed under a canopy where several redheads sat along with Harry and Fleur. As she made her way towards the table, several eyes turned to her and exclaimed her name at once. A warm feeling stole at her chest at the welcome.

After hugs and greetings were exchanged, Hermione sat down between Ginny and Ron. Molly came out moments later with pots, pans, and dishes floating behind her. Dinner was placed in the middle of the table. Hermione waited as most of the men grabbed for dishes and spooned large helpings on their plate before she even considered grabbing for something.

As Ginny passed her a bowl of peas, Hermione gave her a knowing look. Ginny smiled back as she turned to her plate and began to eat. Hermione was right after all; family dinners would be a regular thing again. As Hermione began to eat, she felt a twinge of sadness. If Draco said yes and accompanied her on her mission, she would miss this. She would miss the people sitting around this table and the family get-togethers for an undetermined amount of time, but she knew deep down that she had to do this. They would understand, or so she hoped.

After dinner was served and pudding came out, Hermione figured it was the best time to pull Harry and Ron away. She turned to Ron, who was shoveling Yorkshire pudding into his gaping mouth, and wrinkled her nose, but pushed on.

"Ron, I was wondering when you're done, if we could talk."

He had the decency to swallow his food before he answered her, "O'course. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'll explain everything once Harry joins us, all right?"

Ron nodded slowly before he went back to his pudding. Hermione could have sworn she saw disappointment in his blue eyes before he turned away from her, but she dismissed it. She didn't have time to dwell on what Ron may have thought she was going to talk about; she had to talk to Harry.

Hermione moved from her seat and into the empty one on the other side of her raven-haired best friend. He smiled at her once he saw who sat next to him.

"Hello, Hermione! You've been a bit quiet this evening. Are you all right?" Harry asked, his green eyes scanning her face.

Hermione could feel the side of her mouth twitch up slightly. Harry could be oblivious to most things, but he often shocked her when he did notice. "Actually, I need to speak with you, you and Ron." She watched as his eyebrows rose. "Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself about. I think Ron may be done with his pudding, so will you?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said as he stood from the table. Hermione stood with him as they walked around the table to gather Ron. The three of them headed back into the house and up the stairs until they reached Ron's bedroom.

Hermione sat on Ron's bed while Harry sat on the cot he often slept on during their summers at the Burrow and Ron sat on the floor.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Ron asked impatiently.

Hermione shook her head. Nothing had changed between them, except that was a lie. Everything had changed, but in this room it seemed like nothing had changed. Hermione quickly sobered at the thought of what she was about to tell them. She looked from Ron's questioning blue eyes to Harry's curious green ones. "I wanted to tell you both that I've decided to finally go look for my parents." She let the gravity of her words sink in before she said anything else.

"Why now?" Harry questioned finally.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it's time. I've put myself back together and I finally feel like I can give them the answers to the questions they'll surely ask. I wasn't ready before, but now…I feel like I'm strong enough to do it." It was partially true. She was ready to go forth and hunt down the people who had made her experience in the wizarding world a living hell, but Harry and Ron didn't need to know that.

"Hermione, you know we'll go with you. All you need to do is ask," Ron told her. Harry nodded his agreement.

Hermione balled her fists around the Chudley Cannons duvet that was spread across Ron's bed. This was it; this was what she dreaded most about telling them. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to look at the two people who had stayed by her side for eight years now; the two people that she went through so much with. "I appreciate you both wanting to come with me, but I can't ask that of you." She held up her hand to stop them both from speaking. "I can't ask that of you because after everything we've been through, I can't drag you around Australia looking for my parents. This is my mission, my burden to bear and you both have a life here. I don't want to uproot you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but that's rubbish. When I told you both I was going to hunt down Horcruxes and Voldemort by myself you both jumped on me for even thinking I would be doing this alone. So, I'm telling you that you're mad if you think you're going off without me and Ron."

"I agree with Harry, Mione. No way in Merlin's left bullock are we letting you go at this alone. Everyone will understand why we have to go with you. Regardless of what you think about this being your burden to bear, you're our best mate. We'll walk through hell if it means it'll help you."

Hermione felt the tell-tale signs of tears. She blinked several times so she wouldn't start crying in front of them. She wanted to tell them _yes and come with me_, but they wouldn't understand. They would think that she was mad like she felt she was deep down. She couldn't do it.

She took a deep breath before she let the other shoe drop. "Believe me, I know everyone would understand, but I can't do that to you. I know you'd do anything for me and you both know I'd do the same for you, but I just can't. I've asked an Auror to go with me."

"Who?" Ron was the first to ask.

Hermione shifted her eyes away from them to look at one of Ron's Quidditch posters. "Draco Malfoy."

The silence inside of the room was deafening. She was almost afraid to look at them. When she did, both of their faces were scrunched up in confusion.

"So, let me get this straight; you'd rather ask Malfoy to go and not us?" Ron slowly questioned.

"See, if you two go, I would feel inclined to give my parents back their memories regardless of how I feel, but with Mal—Draco, I would have someone on the outside of the situation. Someone that I wouldn't feel pressured by to do the _right_ thing, if that is the right thing. I wanted someone I could get an unbiased opinion from if I decided not to not give them their memories back. It's no offense to either of you, but do you see where I'm coming from?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry let out a breath and took off his glasses before rubbing a hand over his face. He put his glasses back on before he looked at her. "I do see where you're coming from, Hermione, but seeing them is going to be emotional for you. Don't you want someone there who knows you well enough to comfort you?"

"I'll be fine. Even if the two of you are there to comfort me, it still won't be enough. It's been almost two years without them, I can do this. If it wasn't Malfoy, it would have been anyone else from the Auror Office."

"Is that why you asked about him the morning I came into your office?"

Hermione nodded. "He hasn't given me an answer yet, but that's expected since I just asked him this afternoon. Nevertheless, I'm going to go. I'll just have to ask someone else." An option she was really didn't want to think about.

"All right, Hermione," was all Harry said.

Hermione stood from the bed and bent down to hug Harry and Ron in turn. She knew they both didn't like this, but there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. They both knew that.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you both. I'll keep you both informed." With that, Hermione left her two friends upstairs.

"I don't like this, Harry," Ron told him once he was sure Hermione wasn't within earshot.

"Neither do I, Ron, but you know Hermione. There's no stopping her when she's that determined. She's so selfless and I feel useless. All we can do is support her."

"You're right. Make sure you talk to Malfoy if he agrees to this. Make sure you tell him to keep her safe."

"You know I will, Ron."

They both went back outside to join the rest of the family.

* * *

The day after Hermione told Harry and Ron about her plan, she was sitting in her office working on a proposal when a knock sounded at her door. Hermione called for the person to come in, too immersed in what she was writing to notice who it was.

"Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing a few feet from her desk. "Oh. Hello, Malfoy."

"May I sit?"

Hermione, feeling a blush cover her cheeks, gestured for him to sit down.

"What brings you here?" she tried to ask nonchalantly, but her heart picked up at the possibility of him being there.

"You and I both know why I'm here, Granger. I wanted to give you an answer."

Hermione put her quill down and gave the blond in front of her her full attention.

Taking her silence as a means to continue, Draco spoke. "I'll go with you. I just want you to know that I'm not going because of all of the terrible things I've done to you. I want you to forgive me, in time, because I've showed you I've changed, not because I decided to go roaming around Australia with you for Merlin knows how long. I want this to be where we start over. So, what do you say?" He held his hand out to her.

Hermione looked at the proffered hand. He wanted her to forgive him and start over? She was blown away. Did she make a mistake in thinking that he would want to enact revenge? He didn't seem like the same boy she knew, that was true, but maybe he wasn't the same person she had pictured in her mind.

He had agreed to go with her and the only way to know if he would continue on with her is if she took his hand and told him the truth. Hermione reached out, eying him as she did, and wrapped her fingers around his hand. It was warm and engulfed hers easily as they shook. Hermione felt something stir between them as they clasped hands. All too soon, they let go, both still looking at each other. Hermione felt it was better not to tell him the truth just yet. One thing at time.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading. Reviews are love!


	4. Explorers

**Chapter Four**

**Explorers**

* * *

"_You get a strange feeling when you're about to leave a place, I told him, like you'll not only miss the people you love but you'll miss the person you are now at this time and this place, because you'll never be this way ever again."_

**- Azar Nafisi**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning at 8 a.m. with a strange feeling in her chest. She was leaving today, leaving the place where everything good and bad had happened in her life. She didn't know if this mission would ever bring her back to England, and she had to admit that it saddened her. No matter how many bad things had happened to her here, it was still her home. Regardless, she believed that she would never feel the same way that she did currently.

Throwing the duvet from her body, Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed. Hermione started packing the night after Malfoy had given her his answer. She doubled checked that she had everything she may need before she pulled the draw strings of her bag. She had contemplated taking the beaded bag that had accompanied Harry, Ron, and her on their expedition a year ago, but she didn't want any memories or feelings with that trip to bleed over to the one she was about to take with Malfoy.

Looking down at the watch on her left wrist, she discovered she had around a half an hour before she was to meet Malfoy at his home. Hermione knew that Harry would be at work by now. She wanted to tell him goodbye and to give everyone else her love. Shrinking her bag down to fit comfortably in her jacket pocket, Hermione used the Floo to get to Harry's office.

Brushing the soot from her clothing, Hermione looked around the office and discovered the lights to be off and Harry to be missing. Shrugging, Hermione decided to wait for him in his chair instead of leaving the office and trying to track down her bespectacled best mate. Sitting there in the dark, a thought nagged at her. If she was going to try to track down Bellatrix, she would need all the information she could get on her. Of course, she had Draco, but she was sure he wouldn't have her whole file memorized.

Hermione strained her ears to listen to the foot traffic outside Harry's office. It was fairly quiet. With the adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart beat pounding against her ribs, Hermione stood from Harry's chair and walked over to the black metal filing cabinet. Hermione slipped her wand from her jacket pocket and palmed it. She could feel her arm shaking as she lifted it and spoke the complicated unlocking spell that she had witnessed Harry cast many times. She felt guilt make itself known in the pit of her stomach and her cheeks. He trusted her never to use that spell, but here she was using it, betraying her best friend's trust. It almost made her want to stop what she was doing, _almost_, but she couldn't. She needed all the information she could get on the madwoman that haunted her dreams every night.

Hearing the distinctive click that told her she had unlocked the cabinet, Hermione slowly opened a drawer. She cast a _Lumos_ and bent her head to read the names presented in front of her. She recognized many of the names on the tops of the files as she passed them over them with her finger. She stopped dead when she saw _Bellatrix Lestrange _in Harry's messy scrawl. She took a deep breath and pulled it out from the drawer.

Hermione walked slowly back to Harry's desk, holding her breath the whole time as if a simple breath would trigger some kind of hex. She sat back down in the chair she had vacated and opened the file. The first thing she noticed was the deranged black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange staring back at her. Her gaunt face snarled at her through the photo. Hermione's heart sped up and she quickly shut it. Gasping, Hermione swished her wand and hurriedly copied the file without another glace. She stood and put it back as fast as she could not wanting to gaze at that horrid face again.

Before she shut the file cabinet, Hermione wondered if she should copy the files of the other Death Eaters still on the run. They may know where Bellatrix was. Every little bit would help. She picked them up one by one and copied them before setting the copy on the floor next to her. She picked up the last one and was about to raise her wand when she heard Harry's voice right outside the door. Panicking, Hermione quickly copied the file and shoved the original back into place. She picked up the pile of copies as the doorknob turned. She shrank them down, stuffed them into her pocket and pushed the drawer closed with her hip just as the door opened.

As Harry pushed the door open, his eyes landed on the dark figure standing across the room—Hermione. He jumped and placed a hand on his fast-beating heart. "Hermione! You startled me." He waved his wand and turned the lights on in his office.

Hermione came around the desk and stopped a meter away from him. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to. I just popped over a moment ago to see if you were in."

"It's all right, Mione. I just wasn't expecting anyone in my office." He gave her a quick hug before walking around her and his desk to sit down in his chair. He looked up at her, his emerald green eyes analyzing her. "You're leaving today, aren't you?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile. Harry, the boy, but now the man she had always thought of as a brother, knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. It was frightening, feeling so naked and vulnerable around him whenever he gave her that look, feeling as if he knew her deepest, darkest secrets. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she would think that he was using Legilimency on her right then and there.

Hermione walked closer to his desk and rested a hip upon it. Her amber eyes traveled back to Harry's face. "I am," she finally told him. It was funny to her that she could stare down the end of a wand, but she couldn't be forthright with information when it came to Harry. She never wanted to disappoint him, but she felt like she already did by giving into that little voice in the back of her head telling her to go on this mission.

Harry stopped shuffling papers so he could give her his full attention. "Mione, are you sure about this? Are you sure that you want to go without Ron and me?"

She swallowed. "I'm sure, Harry. I don't want you two running around Australia with me for who knows how long when your lives have started to finally stabilize."

"But it's okay for you to uproot your life and go now?"

"Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand over one of his. "I'll be all right. I have to find them. I had to make sure everything was fine here before I could go to them." She sighed dejectedly. "I know things aren't one hundred percent all right here, but this is the closest it has been since we were eleven."

Harry used his free hand to muss his hair. "I understand that, Hermione, but what I don't understand is why you won't let us help. I know you want Ron and I to stay here and live our lives the way we always should have, but the three of us have been through so much together. You have been our rock for so long that it's only fair to return the favor. I want to be there for you, and I know Ron does too."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to tell him _yes_ and let him and Ron come with her, but she knew that she couldn't let that happen. They both wouldn't understand. Swallowing that lump with great difficulty, Hermione shook her head. "I can't, Harry. The best thing you could do for me is to stay here and take care of Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Please," she begged him, hoping against hope that he would drop the matter and let her go.

Harry placed his free hand on top of hers. He looked at her for a long time before he spoke."All right, Hermione, I'll let you go. Please be careful though. I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but it doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Hermione felt relief course through her at such an alarming rate that she almost felt dizzy. "Thank you, Harry. You know I'll write you as often as I can."

He nodded and patted her hand before removing his from under hers. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything," she agreed easily.

"Tell Malfoy to always have your back."

"I will, Harry. I'm sure he will. It is in his training after all."

Hermione stood from the desk and headed for the door. What Harry didn't know was that she was hoping Malfoy wouldn't desert her after he found out what she was really after. When her hand touched the doorknob, she turned her head to look at her best friend. He was still looking at her with an expression of worry and hope. She gave him one last reassuring smile before leaving.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the atrium and towards the fireplaces. She pulled out the slip of paper that Malfoy had written his address on and looked it over before stepping foot into the fireplace and calling out for his home.

When he had written down the address, Hermione was shocked to note that he had moved out of his childhood home so quickly after the war. It hit her once more that Draco Malfoy wasn't who he had been just a short time prior ago. She knew in her heart of hearts that he wasn't that person any longer—it was evident by the job he chose and how he wanted to start over with her—but she couldn't help but have moments like this when she forgot how much he'd grown as a person. She would have to break that habit in the time they would be traveling together.

Hermione stepped out of the stone fireplace onto cherry wood floors in a large, open room. It was a well decorated room, she admitted as she looked around. The dark beige walls, white crown molding, and the French windows made Hermione feel welcome. Her eyes roamed around the room and landed on the furniture. The sage green couch and matching chairs looked plush and expensive. Hermione was itching to sink down in one with a book, but that wasn't what she was here for. Before she could take a step further into the room, she heard the soft clip of shoes heading her way.

The French double doors opened, revealing the very man who owned the house. His grey eyes locked on her for a moment before he continued towards her. He stopped a meter away.

"Granger," he said by way of greeting.

"Malfoy," Hermione returned.

"You can have a seat. I have to finish packing and then we can be on our way. I'm assuming the Portkey leaves soon, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, in about thirty minutes. May I ask you a question, Malfoy?"

"You have that look on your face when you won't take no for an answer, so go ahead."

"I do not have a lo—never mind. You don't have to answer this, but I'm curious. Why did you move out of the Manor?"

Draco sat down on the arm of a chair and ran a hand over his face and through his short locks. "I moved out because I couldn't stand being there anymore. Not with my father roaming the halls and…with the memories of what had happened in that place. It felt like more of a mausoleum than a home. So, I moved out once everything was taken care of."

Hermione was silent for a moment, digesting everything he had just told her. Coming here she didn't understand why he had departed his ancestral home so quickly, but now she did. She had honestly never thought about what it would be like for him to live in that place after everything he had witnessed. What had happened to her was terrible, yes, but what had happened in his home was worse than she could ever imagine.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Mal—Draco. I-I never thought…"

"It's quite all right, Granger. I'm not there anymore. It isn't so bad," he spoke, cutting her off.

They were quiet for a moment before Draco spoke. "I should go pack. Do you want anything? Aa drink, or a snack? If so, call for Trixie. She'll gladly fetch you something."

"No, thank you, Malfoy. I ate before I came."

"I thought you would surely complain about the house-elf," he stated before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Hermione glared at the spot he had just vacated. "I suppose we're both full of surprises," she murmured to herself. She would have loved to have a blazing row with him about owning house-elves, but she could wait. They had bigger things to worry about and he had just shared something quite personal with her.

She plopped down in one of the chairs she had admired earlier. It was just as plush and soft as she had thought it would be. She could feel herself relaxing instantly. It should be a sin to have furniture this comfortable, she thought.

Waiting on Draco to make his way back into the room, Hermione took the documents from her pocket and her bag from the other. She restored her bag to its usual size and placed the documents within it. She shrunk the bag back again and placed it back inside her pocket for safe keeping.

Draco returned with a minute to spare with a bag of his own attached to his belt. He tied his cloak around his long, slender neck before turning to her. "Ready?"

Hermione didn't acknowledge his question, but simply stood up and took out the glass paperweight from the inside pocket of her cloak. She palmed the flat bottom and revealed the smooth semi-circle top that had a map of the world beneath the glass. Hermione thought it to be quite fitting when Kingsley had handed the orb to her yesterday.

She beckoned Malfoy over to her so he could place a finger on the cool glass before it activated. Once his finger was secured, the Portkey activated a minute later. The uneasy feeling of a hook being secured behind her belly button told Hermione that they were leaving Malfoy's den and heading to their destination.

After what felt like an eternity in one of those spinning tea cups at Disneyland, Hermione's feet touched the ground. She closed her eyes and let the spinning feeling stop before she properly looked around. She burst into laughter when she heard a soft 'oomph' and found Draco sitting on his bum and not looking pleased to be thus.

He turned his steely gaze upon him her and narrowed his eyes. "You can stop that any time, you know. That bloody thing must not have been calibrated right," he fumed as he stood up and started dusting off his black pants.

Hermione continued to snicker as she advanced towards him. "Sorry, Malfoy. I thought you were a tad more graceful than that." She smiled and took out her wand. With one flick, the dirt and dust were gone and his slacks were back to perfection once again.

He grumbled a quiet thanks in return.

Hermione turned and looked at their surroundings.

"Where are we, Granger?" Malfoy inquired from behind her.

"Canberra," Hermione reported matter-of-factly. They were standing in an open field in the dark, surrounded by miles of miles of nothing. Hermione had read up on this before their trip. If they walked four meters west and put their hands out in front of them, they'd feel an invisible veil-like substance. If they walked into said substance, they would come out on the other side into Bahá's Market.

"So, this is where we're starting?"

"Mhm, and also where we're staying for the time being. Come on." Hermione bent down and grabbed the fallen paperweight and placed it back in her pocket before she lit the tip of her wand and started walking west towards their intended destination.

Hermione heard Draco's hurried footsteps before she saw his lit wand as he caught up with her. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. She could see the set of his jaw and the glint of determination in his gaze. She moved her eyes back to the empty space in front of them. Hermione stopped a minute later and held her hands out in front of her. When Draco gave her a weird look, she lowered them and turned to tell him what she was doing.

"Have you ever read about getting into Bahá's Market, or ever been here?" Hermione inquired, her hands making their way to her hips.

"No, on both counts."

"Surprising," she said under her breath. "Anyway, the entrance is in this field. We landed and had to walk four meters west until we reach the invisible veil." With that, she turned back and reached out to feel. A smile broke out on her face once she felt the silky material glide over her fingers like water. "We found it."

Draco walked up to where she stood and reached out. His eyes grew a fraction bigger at the feel of the veil. He took his hand away from it and schooled his features once again. "It seems that hasn't changed about you, giving lectures, but that's interesting."

"Oh, honestly, Malfoy, you don't have to act like such a tight arse all the time. Now, come on," she ordered before slipping through the invisible barrier.

Hermione's eyes lit up once she took in the market. Orbs of light were everywhere, brightening up the market easily. It was in the shape of a nine-pointed star. It was aptly named Bahá' because of that. Draco came through the barrier a few seconds later.

"You swore," he told her.

She scrunched up her forehead. "I did. I am nineteen and have been considered an adult for two years now. I think I'm allowed to do that."

"Yes, but Hermione Granger never swears."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not often, no. Draco Malfoy doesn't help Muggle-borns. It seems there are many things we didn't know about each other. Now, come on, we have to check into our hotel and then we can go from there."

Hermione made her way towards the center of the market to look at the directory. She found that their hotel was situated at the sixth point and they were currently close to the first. Hermione walked back towards Draco. "Our hotel is that way," she told him, pointing towards the direction they needed to walk.

He didn't say anything, but simply started walking the way Hermione had pointed towards. Hermione jogged to catch up with him.

"Would you slow down! My strides aren't as long as yours, nor are my legs. Be considerate."

He snorted and slowed down just enough for her to catch up to him. "Honestly, for being so short, you walk faster than most your size."

Hermione shook her head and they continued on their way. They both took in the many shops and people that occupied the market. Hermione decided whenever she had the time, she would come back here and properly look around. It seemed like such an interesting place.

They made it to the hotel in no time. The Golden Wattle Hotel was a modest-looking hotel. Hermione knew it probably wouldn't measure up to her partner's standards, but they both didn't have a choice. She would stay in whatever the Ministry granted them. Hermione took the lead and walked into the lobby and straight to the desk.

An attractive male sitting behind the desk flashed Hermione a smile. "G'day! Welcome to the Golden Wattle Hotel. Do you have a reservation?" he inquired.

"We do, yes," Hermione answered, indicating Draco and herself.

The man behind the desk gave Draco a look before turning his blue-eyed gaze back to Hermione. "What name is the reservation under?" he asked less enthusiastically.

"Granger. There should be two rooms."

He looked through his record book and let out an 'ah' before closing it again. "Yes, there you are." He turned around and grabbed two keys from the wall and placed them on the desk. "Here are your keys. You're on the fourth floor, rooms 405 and 406. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" Hermione said before grabbing the keys and handing one to Malfoy.

"A little too cheery, Granger. It could be construed as flirting."

Hermione pressed the button for the lift harder than necessary. "I was not flirting with the receptionist, thank you very much."

A smirk lifted a corner of his mouth. "Just like you don't swear."

The lift dinged and the steel grate opened for them to step inside. Hermione stepped in before Draco and pressed the button for their floor. "Come off it, Malfoy. I am a human being. I do normal things other people do, you know."

Draco leaned against the side of the lift. "I am aware of that now. When we were in school, I wasn't too sure."

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was strange to be teased playfully by someone that used to tease her just to hurt her. The switch made her head pound. She opened her eyes once the lift dinged again to tell them they made it to their floor.

Hermione left the lift in a hurry, hoping to get to her room and lie down for a bit before they started searching. Hermione looked down at the key in her hand, she had room 406. They made their way down the hall until they reached their doors. Hermione pushed the key in the lock and unlocked the door. She placed her hand on the knob, but before she walked into her room, she turned to Malfoy.

"I'm going to take a nap, so I can get used to the time zone. We can meet in an hour and head to dinner to think of a plan. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine, Granger. I'll see you in an hour." He unlocked his own door and headed inside, shutting it quietly behind him.

Hermione opened her own door and slipped inside. The lights automatically came on as soon as she walked farther into the room. It was a spacious room, with a queen-sized bed and floral print wallpaper. Hermione took off her cloak and threw it in the chair closest to her bed. She toed off her shoes and crawled to the middle of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head and closed her eyes. She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Hermione started when she heard knocking on her door. She sat up and looked at the clock on the side table. It was a few minutes after 9 p.m. She had overslept. She had forgot to set an alarm before she fell asleep. Swinging her legs from the bed to the floor, Hermione stood and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Draco lifting his fist once more to knock.

"You're finally awake."

"Sorry, I forgot to set an alarm. Let me put my shoes on and then we can find somewhere to eat."

Hermione walked back into the room; Draco followed her in. He looked around as she put her shoes back on. "Your room is just as girly as mine."

"Well, what do you expect with a hotel named after a flower? It goes with the theme. I'm ready to go."

Draco walked out of the room first with Hermione trailing him. Once they made it out of the hotel, Draco started walking.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we consult the directory?" Hermione asked him.

"While you were taking a nap, I looked around. I found a nice café that I think you'd like. It's this way."

Hermione was shocked. He'd considered her when he was looking around earlier? Once again, she found that he really had changed. She didn't think she would ever get used to this. "Oh, well lead the way then."

He had been right; she did love the café. It was named The Aves. It was quaint and quiet and almost out of the way. It had seating inside and out, but the whole thing felt comfortable. She definitely wanted to come back here when she could relax.

Once they were both seated outside and their waitress had brought their drinks—water for Hermione and a beer for Draco—Draco cast a silencing spell around them so no one would overhear anything they said.

"I'm assuming you have a plan already," Draco stated, amusement evident in his voice.

"Sort of."

"Then let's hear it."

"All right. So, I think we should start here and go through the telephone directory to see if we can find any Wilkinses. Then we kind of go from there."

"That might take forever."

"I know, but Muggles don't have tracking spells."

"But we do."

"We do, but it won't work. I made sure no one would be able to track them down if they broke into our home and took their things to try to trace them."

Draco took another sip of his beer. "Of course you did. You're Hermione Granger; you never miss anything."

"Would you stop that?" Hermione snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Saying, 'You're Hermione Granger, you can do blah, blah blah'. Just because I'm Hermione Granger doesn't mean I know or can do everything! So, please," she hissed.

Draco looked at the woman in front of him. Both of his eyebrows were lifted clear to his hairline before they slowly came back down. He placed his glass down on the table before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Granger. Just as I'm sure you're trying to get used to me, I'm still trying to get used to you. The people we knew each other to be have been shattered and we're trying to sift through the pieces."

"Exactly. Thank you, Draco."

He nodded his head. Both were silent and stuck in their own thoughts, when the waitress returned with their dinner. Throughout the whole thing, they made small talk that kept the atmosphere light. Once they were done, they both decided to head back to their hotel to try to get some sleep before they started their search the next morning. Draco even teased Hermione about setting her alarm so he wouldn't have to bruise his knuckles from rapping on her door again. She promptly shut her door in his face for that comment.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! A few things to explain further:

**Canberra, Australia** **timezone**: UTC/GMT +11 hours

**The Bahá'í Faith:** is a monotheistic religion founded by Bahá'u'lláh in 19th-century Persia, emphasizing the spiritual unity of all humankind. Bahá' has a numerical equivalence of 9, and thus there is frequent use of the number 9 in Bahá'í symbols. The most commonly used symbol connected to the number 9 is the nine-pointed star. Of course, the religion or Bahá' doesn't have anything to do with Australia. I was searching for an equivalent for Diagon Alley and found the nine-pointed star. I thought it was rather interesting.

**The Golden Wattle:** is Australia's floral emblem.

**Aves:** which means bird. Australia's national bird is the Emu, but I didn't think it made a great cafe name, so I chose the class their in instead.

Thank you for reading. I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


	5. Are You Anywhere?

**Chapter five**

**Are You Anywhere?**

* * *

"_When you're caught up in the storm or, you know, just the turmoil of everything that there is another side and you do get through it. And you know, just standing by the truth and doing the right thing."_

**- Amber Frey**

* * *

Hermione woke before her alarm rang. Feeling victorious and definitely a bit childish, Hermione stuck out her tongue in the direction of the wall she and Draco shared. It would seem that Draco would not be complaining about his bruised knuckles today. That was a lie: he'd find something to complain about anyway.

Hermione sat up and let the blanket fall away from her torso. Today was the day. She would be officially searching for her parents. Through the many times she had thought about finding them over the last year, she'd never thought she would be this calm about it. In her dreams she had been frantic, thinking she would never find them, but today, _today_, she felt like she would find them; she _had_ to find them. The feeling was akin to those of a lost child who anxiously searched for her parents in a store.

She pushed the duvet completely away from her body and got up to start the day. After she had showered and changed, she gathered all of her belongings and placed them in her bag before she made her way out of her room and the few feet it would take her to Draco's door.

She rapped her knuckles on his door. He didn't answer. She waited a few more minutes before she knocked harder. She would complain about _her_ bruised knuckles to Draco once he opened the door.

"Looking for me, Granger?" she heard a cool voice ask from behind her.

Hermione whirled around and found Draco leaning against the opposite wall. _How long had he been there? _

"Nice of you to finally wake up," he continued as if she had answered him.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a few steps towards him. "How long have you been awake, then?"

"I always rise with the sun, Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but shake her head. "If you're quite finished speaking in verse, then I suggest we leave," she told him as she started walking towards the lift.

"Someone's a bit irritable first thing in the morning," he taunted as he followed her.

"No, I'm only like this when I'm around you, ironically enough. Who would have thought?"she threw over her shoulder.

"And you have a mouth to match that quick-witted brain of yours."

"I suppose that's a good thing, so that I can keep up with your serpentine tongue," Hermione retorted as she hit the button for the lift. She didn't see Draco flick his tongue out at her.

The lift dinged and Hermione opened the grate, not really paying attention if Draco was following her or not. When she heard the grate shut behind her, she discovered that he did indeed follow her. The whole ride down to the first floor, neither Hermione nor Draco said a word. Once the lift stopped, Hermione opened the grate and walked past Draco and made her way towards the dining hall.

Hermione grabbed a plate and placed scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon upon it. She grabbed a mug of tea and sat down at a table in the corner. Seconds later, Draco joined her. As she forked a mouthful of eggs into her mouth, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've already eaten," he responded to the expression on her face.

Hermione chewed and swallowed her eggs before she spoke. "I figured, but you do realize don't have to sit with me, right? I'll be done in a few minutes and then we can leave."

"As I recall, Potter sent me a memo saying, and I quote, 'Watch her back, Malfoy'. So, as you can see, I am merely doing my job."

Hermione took a long sip of her tea. "I think you're taking it a bit too far, don't you think? I doubt anyone's going to hop out from behind the plants in here and harm me."

Draco snorted. "I'm doing as Potter asked, so just hurry up and eat so we can leave."

Hermione huffed before continuing to eat her breakfast. Once she was done, she put all of her dirty dishes in the bins and continued to the front desk.

Seated behind it was the same guy from when they'd arrived. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, good morning," he greeted her with a smile.

"Morning! We'll be checking out of rooms 405 and 406," she said as she slid her key over the desk. Hermione waited patiently for Draco to do the same.

"Room 405 has already checked out. Thank you, Miss Granger. I hope your stay has been pleasant. Come visit us again."

Hermione thanked him and turned around to leave the hotel. Draco was already standing outside of it, waiting on her. He pushed himself off of the wall and fell into step along side her.

"What's the plan, Granger?"

"I need to see a Muggle directory."

* * *

"What exactly does this thing do again?" Draco asked, eyeing the thick book Hermione was thumbing through.

Without taking her eyes off what she was doing, she answered, "It's a book that contains the telephone numbers of everyone that lives within the region. Well, all those that want it listed."

Draco scrunched up his eyebrows and scratched his head. "What is a tela-phon?"

"A telephone is like sending an owl or Floo-calling someone, but you hold a plastic receiver to your ear and you can talk into it and hear the person you're talking to at the same time."

Draco still looked perplexed.

"It's hard to explain. I would have to show you."

Hermione continued to thumb through the book until she found the 'W' section. She placed her finger on the page and let it skim down until she found the 'Wi' names. She cursed under her breath. There were no Wilkenses in the area. That would mean they would have to travel elsewhere to do the same thing they were doing now. Hermione told Draco what they had to do.

"Please tell me we don't have to travel by Muggle means. It's so slow compared to anything else."

"No, we don't have to travel the Muggle way. Kingsley gave me the Portkey we used to get here to use for the remainder of the trip. No need to whine."

"Malfoys don't whine."

"Fairly sure that was whining, but I digress. I think we should start in the major cities, like Sydney, Perth, Melbourne, and Brisbane. If they aren't there, then we can look in the smaller cities."

Draco grumbled in the affirmative at her plan.

Feeling a bit better now that they had a plan―brittle as it was, but a plan nonetheless―Hermione closed the phonebook and stood. She walked out of the café and down the street a bit until she found an alley. She rummaged through her bag until she found the Portkey that had brought them to Australia.

Pulling out her wand as well, Hermione tapped the object and cast a _Portus_ upon it. She looked up at Draco who was watching her intently. She raised an eyebrow and he placed one long finger on the Portkey. Moments later, they were off.

They landed with a soft _thunk_ in the middle of a beach-like area with buildings off in the distance across the lake from where they currently were. Draco was the first to stand up and brush himself off.

"You know, Granger, I'm tired of landing on my arse in places that tend to get me dirty."

Hermione stood up and wiped herself off. "Learn how to land on your feet so that you don't have to worry about having that problem, yeah?"

Draco gave Hermione a stern look and bit back his rude comment she was sure he was about to make.

"Where are we?" he asked instead.

"In Perth, Malfoy."

"Isn't that all the way across the country?"

"It is. I figured we might as well get Perth out of the way since it's the farthest location away from the others."

Hermione started walking off, Malfoy following behind her. She had no idea where anything was, but she was sure she would find something.

Making their way from the beach, Hermione found that there were buildings, cars, and lights everywhere. It was a busy place. She didn't think her parents would settle somewhere like this. They were people that liked to live somewhere quiet, where they knew everyone, not a place like this―noisy, rowdy, and crowded. She realized that she wasn't dealing with the Grangers anymore, but the Wilkinses. She didn't know anything about them and that thought made her ache.

She subconsciously placed her arms around her middle, keeping herself physically together. Did she want to find these people that were her parents for seventeen years, but wouldn't remember a single year they spent raising her? Hermione felt like this was one big mistake. She stopped mid-step, making Draco almost collide with the back of her.

"What the hell, Granger?" he exclaimed, putting his hands out and grasping lightly onto her hips to steady both of them.

"Sorry, Draco. I-I…maybe this was all a mistake," Hermione said in a rush. "Maybe I shouldn't try to find them. They're probably content here and I'm just going to make them angry once I tell them what happened. Plus…plus, there are people still out there and what if they try to find my parents? I would have sacrificed everything for nothing. Please tell me that this was a mistake, Draco…Please." She turned her brown eyes upon him, pleading with everything she had inside of her for him to agree with her.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He grasped her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Listen up, Hermione. I'm only going to say this once. You, and only_ you_, can make this decision. They may not remember who you are now, but they are _your_ parents, Hermione, yours. Do you understand?" She nodded her head. "Good. If they're good parents like I think they are, I think they'll forgive you once they absorb everything. You wanted to do this and only you can give the okay if you want to continue. What will it be?"

Hermione looked away from Draco's piercing eyes. He was intense, more than intense. He was…severe. Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. This wasn't the full mission and she was already starting to chicken out. She was better than this.

Sucking in a breath, Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. He was right; it was her decision. She was going to go through with this. Hermione turned away from Draco and started walking again. She missed the look of approval from Draco when she turned away from him.

Walking into the shop, Hermione threw a quick smile to the girl manning the desk as she approached. "Hello, I was wondering if you have a phonebook handy. I need to look up an address."

The girl looked at Hermione's inviting smile to Draco behind her. She looked back at Hermione and nodded her head before she ducked behind the desk and pulled out a thick book. Hermione thanked the girl and moved off to the side where she could flip through the phonebook without disturbing the flow of business.

Softly biting her bottom lip, Hermione thumbed through the pages until she found the 'W' section. Placing her finger on the page, she quickly slid it down the page until she found what she was looking for. _Wilkins stood out on the page like a target._ Fingers shaking, Hermione looked over at the girl who was on the phone. She didn't turn to look for Draco because she was sure he was close by, and she didn't want to see him at the moment anyway.

This listing, it _could_ be her parents. The search could be over, just like that, a click of her fingers. She didn't know how to feel at the moment. Once the girl was off of the phone, Hermione asked her for a piece of paper and a pen. She silently congratulated herself on her steady voice.

Writing down the address with a flourish, Hermione finally turned to look for Draco. She found him in between two aisles, checking out all the Muggle knickknacks. She almost didn't want to disturb him because he looked so curious, but she wanted to both get this over with as well as take all the time in the world.

She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention. He looked up at her, his glacier-grey eyes searching her face for any change. Once his eyes stopped roaming over her person, they returned to her eyes. Hermione felt rooted to the spot as he continued to stare at her. Could he read every emotion she had gone through in the last minute? She hoped not, but at the same time, she hoped he could. It would save her the time trying to explain everything to him.

"You found an address?" he finally asked her once the staring contest had ended.

Hermione nodded once. She felt if she did more than that, she would be sick.

Draco held out his hand. At first, Hermione thought he was reaching out for her, to give her some sort of comfort, but then the logical part of her kicked in. She felt like an idiot. He wanted to see the address. Why would Draco Malfoy want to comfort her? He practically gave her a verbal lashing for having a weak moment.

Hermione gave him the address and watched as he looked it over. Of course he had no idea where it was located, just like her, but it made her feel better that he was willing to take part in it. He handed the slip of paper back to her.

"How are we going to find this place?"

"We'll have to ask people."

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood outside of a small house, its white walls and pale yellow shutters reminiscent of a daisy. It looked quaint and looked cozy. Hermione could picture her parents living here; living a life without her. She felt a sob in the back of her throat, but quickly swallowed it down so that she wasn't a blubbering mess before she could even see if these people were her parents.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked up the two steps that led to the porch. The wood creaked under her feet as she continued on, the door looming in front of her. Hermione turned to look at Draco one last time before she lifted her fist to knock. Hermione rapped quickly on the door and held her breath. _This could be it_.

After several moments, the door opened, revealing a child no older than six. Hermione's mind went blank. She'd never wondered if her parents had adopted a child or had tried having children of their own. The little brunette looked up at Hermione with almond-shaped blue eyes.

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Penelope. Are your parents home?" Hermione asked politely.

The little girl nodded and raced back inside calling for her mother. Hermione could feel her insides quaking and churning. This could be the moment of truth. This woman that was coming to the door, she could be her mother. The door opened wider, revealing a young woman―probably no more than ten years older than Hermione―with hair and eyes just like her daughter's.

"Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought I had the right address."

"Who were you looking for? I may be able to help."

Hermione quickly took out the paper she had written the address on and made a show of checking it. She slapped a hand to her forehead and looked back up at the woman. "I'm on the wrong street. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

She smiled kindly at Hermione. "It's no problem."

Hermione smiled at her one last time before she turned around and walked back down the steps towards Draco. Once she was a few feet away, she sighed. It was a bust after all. Hermione felt the ache of disappointment in her chest. It looked like they would have to start the search over again.

Hermione had been too deep in her thoughts that she jumped when Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her, shock evident on both of their faces. The comfort she had wanted before they'd found the address was now being given to her. It seemed they were both taken aback by the small gesture. Hermione gave him a weak smile before he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Let's go get lunch, Granger. Then we can start planning again."

In that moment, Hermione was grateful she had brought him along.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Hermione decided they would go to Sydney. Hermione and Draco both agreed that it was clichéd, but for some reason Hermione couldn't get it out of her head that they would be there.

Finding an alley to use the Portkey in, Hermione placed her hand upon it and waited for Draco to do the same. For some reason, it seemed like he was hesitating. She looked up at him and she found that he was watching her again. She had decided yesterday that she disliked it when he watched her, like she was going to have a breakdown at any moment. She admitted that she had had a weak moment the day before, and it was just the tiniest of moments, but it seemed to draw some concern from Malfoy. She didn't need his pity or his concern, but it was all she seemed to get from him now.

"Malfoy," she addressed him by his last name so it wouldn't seem so personal. She needed to get them both back on a professional relationship again. When he'd comforted her yesterday, she felt that they were getting too close. She needed to distance herself again. "I'm fine. I know that I had a moment yesterday, but you don't need to look at me like that. _I'm fine,_" she added again to convince the both of them.

He looked at her once more, not saying a word, before he placed his hand on the Portkey. Before they were whisked away, Hermione felt that his silence was worse than his words.

Landing in another alley, Hermione looked out onto the busy street to see if anyone had noticed their abrupt arrival. Seeing that the coast was clear, she put the Portkey back into her bag and walked out onto the street like nothing had happened. They had planned that Hermione would walk into a shop, much like she did the day before, and ask for a directory so she could look up any dentistry practices and Wilkinses, and the search would go from there.

Hermione picked the first shop she laid eyes on, the pastries in the windows having also caught her eye. Marching inside, with Malfoy on her heels, Hermione placed a warm smile on her face as she approached the counter. The woman behind the counter looked to be in her late forties and smiled kindly at the two approaching younger people.

"Welcome to Taylor's. How may I help you?"

Hermione was about to just ask for the directory when her stomach gave a loud growl. Feeling the apples of her cheeks warm, she quickly decided to grab something to eat as well.

"Hello. I'll have one of your meat pies and wate,r and my partner…" she trailed off, looking behind her at Malfoy, but he gave a small shake of the head telling her he didn't want anything. "―doesn't want anything. So, just the meat pie, please."

"Very well." Hermione watched as the woman got what she wanted and placed it in on the counter. She paid quickly for it and walked to a table.

When she sat down, she quickly dove into the savory treat. Draco sat down a moment later and placed the giant directory on the table beside her. Hermione's eyes widened. She had forgotten what they had originally come in for. She swallowed her bite of pie and looked at Malfoy.

"Thanks."

He gave a nod of his head before he started looking around the place. Hermione wiped her hands on a napkin and started thumbing through the directory. Flipping through she found a few dentist offices and as well as two more Wilkinses. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a pen, she quickly wrote down the addresses.

Once she was done devouring her pie, she bid the woman behind the counter goodbye and made her way into the Australian sunshine.

"So where to first?" Malfoy asked from beside her.

"Well, there are four different addresses here, so it all depends which is the closest."

They decided to walk around to find a map of the city so that they could find their destinations easier inside of walking around aimlessly looking every bit like a tourist. Draco placed the map on a table while Hermione poured over it, writing down step by step directions on how to get to each place.

Feeling better now that they had directions, they took off to the first. It ended up being a bust and as did the second. Hermione tried to quash the disappointment, but it still made itself known in the pit of her stomach.

The third place happened to be an old address and therefore no one lived there, but the fourth was helpful.

Hermione rang the buzzer that would alert the people who lived in the apartment that someone wanted to be let in. A disembodied voice answered them.

"Hello?"

Hermione pressed the button to speak. "Yes, hello. I was wondering if Monica and Wendell Wilkins lives here."

There was a small pause before they heard the sound of the intercom button being pressed once again. "No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong address."

Hermione felt herself deflate. Another city to cross off their map, but the search would begin again. Before Hermione could press the button to thank the man for his time, she heard the man speak again.

"I know of a Monica and Wendell Wilkins. We met them on vacation a month back and thought it odd that we shared the same last name. If you want, I can give you their address."

Hermione's whole body felt a million times lighter. Someone knew her parents! She eagerly pressed the button to reply. "Yes, thank you. You've saved me hours of searching."

Moments later, the address was written down. All Hermione could do was stare at it. She was so close to finding her parents. It was almost like a dream.

"Are we going to go find them today, Granger?" Malfoy asked from behind her. She had almost forgotten that he was standing there with her. She had been so caught up in everything, the discovery of where her parents lived, that she'd forgotten him.

She whirled around and looked up at him. She couldn't contain her joy and her smile was so wide that she must look like a lunatic.

"No."

"No?"

"We can find them tomorrow. I have to…prepare myself for this. If I'm to give their memories back, I have to be ready for their reaction, no matter what it's going to be."

Malfoy seemed to think about that for a moment before he bobbed his head.

"Tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived and Hermione felt like a leaf shaking in the wind. She was petrified. She shouldn't be though, these people were her family; the people who cared for her most, but she knew that they really weren't her parents. They looked like them, but they weren't Jean and Gary Granger.

Letting out a breath, Hermione joined Malfoy in the foyer of the hotel they stayed at the night before. Hermione looked at him as she made her way towards him. He hadn't noticed her yet and it gave her the time to really look at him.

He didn't seem as cruel as he had when they were children. He almost looked normal: no longer stressed or angry, no sneers on his face whenever she would draw near enough. He almost seemed relaxed, relaxed enough after everything he had gone through in the last few years. It made her wonder just who Draco Malfoy was now and part of her wanted to know that as well, but she swore to herself that she would keep it all very professional and that there would be no getting to know Draco Malfoy during this little endeavor.

She cleared her throat to make herself know; Draco turned to look at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. She could see a sliver of worry in his eyes and it both touched her and annoyed her at the same time.

She nodded her head and walked through the double doors of the hotel and outside to the nearest alley. Draco followed her moments later, having checked out of both rooms they'd stayed in. Hermione had the Portkey already out and sitting in the palm of her hand. She sucked in a breath once Draco neared and stuck out his finger to place upon it. _This was really it. _Hermione felt the sensation that she always associated with traveling by Portkey and knew that they were off.

Landing in the middle of a field, Hermione experienced an odd feeling of déjà vu about the whole thing. It was just like when she and Malfoy had first come to Australia. Shaking the memories from her head, she looked around.

"Where are we this time, Granger?" Malfoy asked her. She was even happy to see that he was standing upright and not splayed across the ground like the first time. She had to bite her lower lip from smiling.

"Wagga Wagga. Isn't it ironic?"

At the confused look Draco gave her, she sighed and continued so she could explain.

"In second year, when Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA professor, he wrote a book, _Wandering with Werewolves_. He claimed to have defeated a werewolf here."

Draco sniggered. "Ah, you were one of those who were falling over yourselves trying to get close to the idiot, weren't you?"

Hermione felt her face flame and cleared her throat. "I was young and clearly naïve. Regardless, my parents are here, in this town somewhere where Gilderoy Lockhart wrote a book about. It's just hilarious." Hermione promptly burst into giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Draco didn't join in with her laughter; he merely shook his head, wondering what had gotten into her.

After the giggles subsided, Hermione cleared her throat once again and started off in the opposite direction.

"Do you know where you're going or are we going to be walking about aimlessly again?"

"Lucky for you, Malfoy, I bought a map of the area and found the street they live on."

She could hear his sigh of relief behind her.

* * *

_This was it, this was it, this was it_. Hermione kept chanting it over and over again in her mind. She was standing outside of her parents' house and they were clearly home from the lights streaming through the windows. All she had to do now was knock and hope for the best.

Before she could make her way up to the house, Hermione stopped and watched as her parents sat in the living room together. She couldn't help but smile. They looked so comfortable and so happy that she almost didn't want to disturb that. If she went in there and gave them back their memories now, she would encroach on the life that they had built after she took away the only life they knew? Would they be angry with her? Angry that she took away the life that kept them safe while she was out there fighting a war for a better life for everyone to live in, or would they be so overcome with relief that she was alive and _well_? She didn't know and that was what scared her the most.

Hermione Granger was always supposed to know the outcome. She was always supposed to know the pros and cons of the situation, but at that point, she just _didn't_ know.

"Granger, are you all right? You look like you just saw Voldemort come back from the dead."

"I-I don't know, Malfoy. I just don't know."

Even with her best efforts, she couldn't keep her voice from trembling and the tears from falling down her cheeks. She heard Malfoy walk towards her before she saw him. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was too late. He had already seen the damage. It only made her cry harder.

Draco looked around them and found that no one was around. He quickly cast a Silencing Charm so that no one would hear her. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Granger," he said quietly. She didn't look up at him. "Granger!" he yelled.

Her head snapped up. She aggressively wiped the tears from her eyes and blinked up at him.

"Granger, you've worked too damn hard for this. We've searched and walked around for a week trying to find the two people that mean the most to you. Do you understand that? You literally combed the fucking Earth for these people and you're willing to give that up right now? That's not the Hermione Granger I know. You're braver and stronger than anyone I know. Go get your parents before you talk yourself out of it like I know you've been doing for the last few days. Go get the people that matter to you because you're taking them for granted. Not everyone cares and not everyone that you care about is going to stick around."

Hermione blinked up at him a few more times. He was right of course, but she couldn't march in there and get her parents. She had to do a few things first.

"Draco…the Hermione Granger you knew is dead. The girl that was on that battlefield and risked her life is gone. I'm still willing to risk my life, but I have something else I need to do first and―and I need your help."

Draco arched an eyebrow at her, not saying a word.

"I lied to you. I lied to Harry, and even Ron. I lied to everyone. This mission was a decoy. I actually need you to come with me to do something else."

"What did you lie about, Granger? And why me?" His voice was calm, but quiet.

"First, I need you to promise that you won't tell Harry or Ron. I can't let that happen."

"Just tell me what you lied about and why you need me so badly?"

"Promise me, Draco!"

He glared at her for a moment before he nodded. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"First, I need you because you're the only one who would even let me go through with this and secondly, because you're the only one I know who could carry this out. What I lied to you all about, the nature of this mission, is what I actually need to do. I need to go after Bellatrix and you're going to be the one to help me."

* * *

**Author's note: **There you have it! Sorry I've been m.i.a for so long. I can give you every excuse in the world, but alas! I am back and am writing up a bunch of things. To see what I'm working on, I have a list on my profile and I will keep it up to date. Review are welcomed. I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. You'll get to see Draco's reaction next chapter. Until next time! - Devan


End file.
